The World Of Riders
by Lord Of Lycans
Summary: This book is based on the book and the movie Eragon but has a different twist.  Instead of dragons the people are riding, they are animals such as wolfs and panthers.  Any kind of feed back would be nice, first story i've made.
1. The Hunt

The World Of Riders

Chapter 1

The Hunt

"Kuzo, it's time to go hunting in the forest! Remember to bring your bow and arrows this time instead of your swords!" Keith yelled across the house. He wore a white shirt, Black shoes and kaki pants. His hair is short and blonde.

"Alright I'll bring them this time Keith!" Responded Kuzo.

"Stop yelling you to and get going! It'll get dark soon!"

"Sorry father" Yelled Keith. "Come on slow poke."

"I'm coming man, hold your bow." Kuzo said as he slipped out of his room and followed Keith out of the house. Kuzo wore black pants that are made out of cotton and his shirt is blue with his sleeves ripped off. He had short brown hair that spiked up and had black shoes. He put his hands in front of his face to block out the light of the sun. "This definitely is a good day to hunt. Kind of bright thought, where's the new hunting spot you wanted to show me?"

"Right up here brother. Just a little further in the forest. Ah there we go, its there." He pointed to a large clearing in the trees, when they got closer Kuzo gasped. Keith let out a small giggle. "You like?"

"No, I love this." He responded with a smile. Kuzo sat down on a boulder to take in the view of the meadow. It was covered with flowers with trees here and there. "I've never seen so many Antelopes in my life. How did you find this place?"

"That's what I said when I found it. I was walking through the forest yesterday and found this spot by accident, I tripped over a rock and fell through a few trees that acted like walls." Keith said, stumbling through the words from laughter.

That morning they both hunted and caught a lot of antelopes. "Hey Keith! I'm going over there real quick."

"All right, don't take to long. We still got to go home remember?"

"Ya, ok. It won't be long." Kuzo walk into a set of bushes next to him and took him in front of an enormous cave.

"Awhoo!!!"

"Damn wolf. Die already." Said an unknown man.

Kuzo walks around to peak in the cave, Kuzo gasps while watching 2 men attacking a wolf. "Hold it you two!" Kuzo said pulling out both of his swords out of his sheath, the swords are longer than any katana, shaped like a crescent moon blade. The blade is pure black with silver streaks running through it. "No more hurting that wolf." He glanced to see it half dead.

"Who's going to stop us? You, HAHAHA!" Both of the men laughed and kicked the wolf once. "Kid you should have not interfered with our orders from the UZ. FEEL OUR WRATH!" They yelled, lunging toward Kuzo.

Kuzo launches toward them, both men sliced Kuzo's arm and leg. Kuzo whipped around and sliced the biggest man's head off. Kuzo drops to his knees in pain and noticed one of them get him in the stomach also. "Damn, how did he get me in the stomach, didn't expect these people to be this hard."

"Haha, stupid kid, you may have killed my brother but you wont kill me, I'm faster. Lets see if you can't keep up." He stabbed Kuzo in the back with his sword. Kuzo dropped to his stomach. "Lets see if you can stand shall we." The man laughed.

Kuzo slowly pushed himself and balanced against the cavern wall till he got his feet, stumbled toward his sword and picked it up with a painful moan and got ready to fight. "I will not give up so easily." He said in a low voice. But he couldn't help but to wonder how he was so fast.

"Boy you are stupid, you have a sword in your back, just run and forget what you see here. You can't keep up with me, just give up." The man laughed as he lunged toward Kuzo with his sword in front of him. Kuzo barley stepped away and in a swift motion he stabbed the man in the spinal cored. The man fell to his knees. "How could this have hap…" He dropped to his stomach and died.

Kuzo stumbled over to the wolf and knelt beside it. Wondering if it's ok he tries to check it but he dropped over the wolf and slowly died.


	2. The New Found Rider

The World Of Riders

Chapter 2 

The Rider

Kuzo woke up and stumbled to his feet, but he tripped over a rock and onto his back when he saw the grayish white wolf that he had saved, thought he saved stand up. "What the hell, what's going on? I've never seen a wolf that big!" Kuzo yelled as he stumbled to his feet, noticing that the wolf was four times the size of a normal wolf, he runs into a corner of the cavern wall and drops to his back.

"Do not fret Kuzo."

"Who was that? Who's there?" He yelled looking around cautiously.

"It was I, the only thing other then you in this cave." The wolf walked over to Kuzo.

"What! How can you talk? Am I dead? This cannot be real!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

"We are able to talk by using our thoughts, this is why I can talk to you. You were dead. And so was I."

"How am I still alive then, I'm supposed to be dead." Kuzo said shaking his thinking this is all a dream.

"Have you ever heard the legend of The Wolf Rider?"

"No."

"This legend was foretold by a ancient wizard named Banrai Kamizoca. He foretold, "A day will come when a boy will emerge as a wolf rider that will defeat the evil ones that rage war against Manchulac." This was foretold over a century ago." Said the wolf, trying to get closer to Kuzo.

Kuzo stands up quickly and backs away against the other side of the cavern wall. "That doesn't tell me why I lived after being STRUCK IN THE BACK AND BLEEDING TO DEATH! I should be dead right now. NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" Kuzo screams, as he begins to feel like he is losing his mind in a fantasy world.

The wolf shakes his head, astonished by Kuzo's lack of knowledge. "Only way to become a rider is to have a certain gene in your DNA to be a rider, the gene must also match the gene of the animal that is destined to be your rider. Plus you got to die at the exact same time as the animal or creature. This is why you lived. A magical bond, greater than any bond you can imagine, was created between us when you attacked those assassins from the UN and tried to save me."

"Kuzo!" yelled Keith

"Oh no its my brother." Kuzo said quickly, carefully staying at the edge of the cavern wall as he walked around it to the entrance.

"There is no reason to be afraid. If I die than you die and the same way around. I will protect you from anything, not harm you." The wolf explained.

"Coming brother!" Kuzo slowly got off the wall and walked toward the wolf. He stopped in front of the wolf, still trembling in fear, he put his hand on the wolfs head.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" laughed the wolf.

"Is there a name I should be calling you by? Or do I call you wolf?" Kuzo said trying to smile as he takes his shaking hand off of the wolfs head.

"Dam it Kuzo, come on!" Yelled Keith, his voice getting near.

"Call me Moonsil, I think you need to go to your brother."

"Ya your right. I'm coming brother! So, if I ever need to talk to you. I just use my head to talk?" His voice cracking on every other word. "Is this something to keep secret from my family or I can tell them?"

"Best keep this a secret for now. And yes, no matter were I am or were you are, you can talk to me by thought. No go before your brother comes." Moonsil said calmly.

Kuzo turned and walked out of the cave, still feeling slightly nervous of the overgrown wolf behind him. "Hey Keith." Kuzo yelled as he waves at him.

"Where have you been? You have been gone for a week. You've given our father and I a heart attack!" Keith yelled as he quickly given Kuzo a bear hug.

"Sorry, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you and father when I'm ready. I promise, but now lets get home, I'm very hungry. I can't believe my brother is actually almost in tears." Kuzo smiles as he laughs. Kuzo and Keith walks back through the meadow, which was completely dark outside. Kuzo looked down at his hands, which he just notices, he couldn't see them in the dark.

"What do you expect, you and father are the only thinks I care about. And ya, you best tell father and I. We couldn't sleep when you were gone, afraid you might have died out here."

As they made it through the meadow and the part of the woods, hearing a few ouches from getting cut by the nearly invisible trees, they arrived at their house after walking half an hour. When Kuzo opened the door and walked in, his father jumped out of the sofa and ran to hug Kuzo. "Where have you been, I've been worried sick for this whole week! Don't ever scare us like that again! You must be starving; I'll fix something up. Just sit down and relaz." He said excited, running into the kitchen. Tears of joy running down his cheek like it has been raining for months, looking for something to cook.

"Father, it is alright. I'll tell you what happened in due time. I promise, like I promised Keith." Kuzo smiles, as he is happy that he's back at home once again and alive.


End file.
